


I'll Never Stop Waiting

by Animebaby00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Armin Arlert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: "Where's Y/N ?" Armin asked, looking between his two friends, " They were in the backup C with me. Why aren't they here?"At this, Eren grimaced and looked off to the side while Mikasa buried her chin into the piece of red fabric around her neck.Armin's breath hitched, "G-guys?""It was...really bad out there Armin." Eren admitted, running a hand over his face, "And honestly, we don't remember much. But in the midst of everything...we didn't see Y/N at all on the way back. We...don't know where they are…"----------INSTAGRAM REQUEST
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	I'll Never Stop Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram Request: Armin becomes separated from Y/N after an expedition and is unconvinced they're dead. 
> 
> Warning: (Mild use of language)

**_*5 years prior_ **

_"Ack, Y/N, Eren, Mikasa ! Wait up !"_

_A young, brown haired boy no older than 10 looked behind his shoulder, a girl with black hair trailing right behind him, "Come on Armin ! Don't tell me you can't run faster than that ! We're gonna miss the scouts' return !"_

_Armin clenched his eyes shut, legs wobbling underneath him as he came to a stop, panting for breath, "I - I know but -"_

_He could hear feet walking towards him and a hand on his shoulder._

_"Eren, just stop and let him catch up will ya ?"_

_The boy looked behind him and stopped again, "Awe not you too, Y/N ! We're gonna be-"_

_"Late. I got it." You said flatly, waving a hand, "You and Mikasa go on ahead. We'll catch up with you."_

_"Hmmmm….okay. But make sure you hurry !"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

_Eren gave a toothy grin and ran on ahead with Mikasa trailing right behind him as you fully approached the panting blonde._

_"You okay ?"_

_Armin looked up at you with one eye,."Yeah. I-I'm fine. But...you didn't have to do that. "_

_You shrugged, "Hey, Eren needs to be put in his place sometimes. Especially when he's not aware that one of his friends needs help."_

_Armin stood up a little straighter ," He's not a bad person."_

_"I'm not saying he's bad. I'm just saying he needs to act a little more aware and not act so...Eren."_

_Armin looked off to the side, "He'd probably explode if he heard you say that."_

_"Exactly my point. And let him. Maybe some of that explosion will break some of his skull and let more brain grow in."_

_At this, Armin giggled and took a few steps forward._

_"Come on, we better get going," he shyly held a hand out, "Thank you waiting."_

_You smiled and gladly took his hand, squeezing it._

_"I'm your friend. I'll never stop waiting for you."_

  
  


~~~~~

_***Present** _

It was bright. Unbearingly so even through closed eyelids. His head was pounding as the ray from the light above him pierced past the thin skin adorned with blonde lashes.

He blinked, he groaned, before he finally opened them fully to meet the wooden beams of a ceiling and a hanging, dome shielded lightbulb, and the faint pitter patter of raindrops were thumping against the roof.

He was inside. But how did he get here? God, his memory was so fuzzy. 

"Armin !" 

His eyes darted to the right, vision still plagued by whatever happened. But the lean, boyish outline, messy brown hair, and tone of voice was enough to help him identify the individual.

"E-eren?" He rasped.

"Oh, thank God…I'm so glad you're awake! Are you feeling okay? Do you-" 

"Eren. Calm down." 

That feminine voice. He turned his head to the left. Black hair. Red scarf.

"M-Mikasa ?" 

"Mm. Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I...I think so? Where am I? What happened?" 

"You're in the infirmary." Mikasa said softly.

"Wha-?"

"The expedition didn't go as planned," Eren interrupted , "A giant group of titans began attacking 2 of our backup groups so we had to retreat. Christ….it was a goddamn bloodbath out there." 

Armin's eyes widened, "H-how many…?"

"...27." 

The blonde shuddered. So many people.

"How did I get here ?" He asked dryly, " I was on backup but we didn't…?"

"They called you upwards since you weren't being attacked." Mikasa explained, " But mid retreat it looked like your 3DM gear malfunctioned and you fell from the wall of a cliff. We found you and carried you back in a wagon." 

Armin nodded. No wonder his body felt like it had been beaten to a pulp. 

But something still didn't feel right. 

...wait. 

"Where's Y/N ?" Armin asked, looking between his two friends, " They were in the backup C with me. Why aren't they here?" 

At this, Eren grimaced and looked off to the side while Mikasa buried her chin into the piece of red fabric around her neck. 

Armin's breath hitched, "G-guys?" 

"It was...really bad out there Armin." Eren admitted, running a hand over his face, "And honestly, we don't remember much. But in the midst of everything...we didn't see Y/N at all on the way back. We...don't know where they are…"

"W-what ?" Armin trembled, eyes widening.

Mikasa reached a hand out in noticing the blonde's troubled state, "Armin-"

"S-so your telling me," he quaked, face engraved with fear, "That Y/N...is out there," he pointed at the glass windows in the back of the room with a trembling finger, "B-by themselves ? Lost, in the dark and rain. Possibly surrounded by titans ? A-and possibly…" good god this word made him feel sick to his stomach.

"D...dead?" 

Eren pressed his lips together and nodded while Mikasa looked down the bed, and Armin could have sworn he saw the outline of a few tears in her eyes. 

Something inside him snapped, before he completely lost it.

"N-no…" he stuttered, shifting his legs upward, "No. No, they can't be…"

"Armin, please," Mikasa said desperately, "I know your upset but-" 

"No ! I-I won't accept that ! T-they have to be okay !" 

Armin shifted his body to the side and stood shakily from the bed, bones and muscles screaming at him to stop. But he didn't, and made his way to the door. 

"Armin ! What the hell are you doing ?!" Eren exclaimed. 

"I-It's not possible ! T-they have to be alive ! We have to help them !" 

"Armin, lay back down" Mikasa argued, "You need-"

"SHUT UP !" 

Both Eren and Mikasa froze, completely shocked by Amrin's outburst and we're even more shocked when, even in his state, he managed to hastily move out of the move and down the hall. 

They were frozen from his actions, almost not even realizing what he was doing until the loud echoes of him calling out your name and words of refusal burst through the walls of the building. 

"Shit...Armin !" Eren called, running after him. But Mikasa just stayed at the door, first clutched over her heart. 

It couldn't be true. He didn't want to believe it. 

You were his best friend. You were always there for him when no one else could be. You were always sweet, kind, considerate, and strong. 

So very strong. 

You didn't deserve this fate. 

"Y/N !" Armin screamed, rushing past corridors, other soldiers, even other friends of his. And they all simply looked down at the floor upon hearing your name.

Armin didn't even pause in his hasteful movements as he arrived at a large oak door and pushed it open, revealing a dark sheet of night and rain. But that didn't stop him from moving forward, clothes and body becoming immediately drenched after taking only a few lunged steps away from the building. 

"Y/N !" He cried, wiping at his snot and tear covered face, "WHERE ARE YOU ?!" 

His eyes darted around desperately, hoping to see your face in the near pitch black, soaked darkness, wishing that maybe you had just gotten lost in a crowd or caught up with some old friends and weren't going to return until late. 

The screams didn't stop,even as his throat grew raw, even as it stung everytime he swallowed his gasping, broken breaths. He prayed to Wall Maria that he would eventually hear the sound of your voice calling back to him, that you would run up with your own, watered down clothes, carrying that nonchalant smile that he adored so much. 

But you never did.

~~~~~~~

A memorial was held for you a week later. 

There was no report of the findings of your body or any news of the possibility that you were still alive. 

Everyone was there, clad in their uniforms as the proceedings commenced in commemorating your services and honor that you put forth to the scouts. The weather was a drastic change from a mere 7 days ago, the dreary, cold, wet rain replaced with a warm sunset and a cool breeze. 

Too calm of weather for the event at hand. 

All stood tall as they watched the empty coffin slowly lower into the ground, the offering bouquets of flowers and lit candles put temporarily off to the side in waiting until the deed was done. 

So many words were spoken, so many memories were shared, and so many tears were shed as your comrades spoke of you in lights that made you sound like the most wonderful and most pure being on earth.

The crowd remained until nightfall until it slowly started to diminish by one to two people at a time, until there was only one person left. 

Armin. 

He was quiet the whole ceremony. He only listened, most of the words muffled in his distracted hearing, still only focused on the possibility of missing your voice if by some miracle you turned up at your own funeral, making this whole thing a cruel yet life-relieving joke. 

But yet again, his pleas weren't answered. 

However he still wasn't convinced. 

They hadn't found any remnants of your uniform or any broken 3DM gear in the areas they searched a few days after the expedition. They didn't have anything solid.

They had no proof that you were dead. 

Armin stepped forward, a bouquet of F/F's squeezed in a clammy palm. He gently laid them down on top of all the other offerings presented to you, feeling the tears as they began pooling in his eyes.

"Y/N… I promise…no matter where you are…"

He brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them, before reaching out to smooth them over the polished rock of your gravestone, whispering those same words you had told him long ago. 

"I'll never stop waiting for you…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A booming voice sounded from the watchtower "CADET L/N SPOTTED IN THE DISTANCE ! OPEN THE GATES !"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you would like to leave a request, I have Guidlines posted on both my Instagram and Tumblr that I highly recommend reading. Requests are only accepted on Tumblr ask/inbox and Instagram DM' s as well. So if you are interested, please refer to those guildlines. Link's are posted in my AO3 profile.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
